


He Never Knew

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs thinks about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Knew

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

He Never Knew

He sits there on the couch wearing blue jeans, blue shirt and working shoes. The shirt and jeans match his mood. He peeks outside his window and watch as fathers play with their children on green patches of grass only because it rained a few days ago.

He never knew that when he left to go serve his country that his little girl and wife would be murdered.

He never knew that when he pulled away that this would be the last time he would see his beautiful girls.

He never knew that he would go out for revenge against the man who had killed his little family.

He never knew that he would be closed off after the tragedy of losing his family.

He never knew that he would become an NCIS Agent because of it.

He cried for the things he never knew because if he did then he would have tried someway to stop it. Then he would have his family around, but he didn't know and now he was alone.

The End


End file.
